The use of large scale inflatable displays as a means for promotional advertising is well known. Such displays are highly visible, yet are not difficult or cumbersome to transport when they are in deflated state. However, moving the display when inflated is more problematic, e.g. due to unwieldy size or because corresponding movement of an inflation device (e.g. compressor pump) would also be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,837 proposes one solution to this problem. It discloses an inflatable car with a lower cavity designed to fit snugly over a radio-controlled drive unit. This allows the inflatable car section, when inflated, to be transported at will. However, the introduction of the drive unit detracts from the inflatable nature of the device as a whole. However, the problem of moving inflations sources e.g. to allow continuous inflation of the inflatable portion is not addressed. This limits the size of inflatable that can be used.